


pasta night pog

by LemonsActuallyTasteOkay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dream makes pasta for half of this fic, Multi, Patches (Video Blogging RPF), Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, he also talks about ratatouille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsActuallyTasteOkay/pseuds/LemonsActuallyTasteOkay
Summary: Dream makes pasta but then gets a surprise (sex. the surprise is sex why would you think it’s not.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 342





	pasta night pog

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I forgot the prompt for one of my Kinktober days and this is the “draft”/mess-up  
> -  
> https://www.food.com/recipe/chicken-mezzaluna-carrabbas-style-356094

Patches leaned into Dream’s hand when he walked by and rubbed her head. She almost fell off the table as she was too wrapped up in bliss to notice that Dream’s hand was gone.

“Patches, it’s time,” The blond announced sternly. “It’s double p night.” She blinked slowly at him. “It’s pasta and Patches! You love it when we cook together!”

Dream stood in front of the pantry, hands planted onto his hips. He dragged out the flour from the bottom of the storage and carried it back to the counter to set it down. He had learned by now how to walk in the kitchen with Patches, no longer bothered by her swerving between his legs. 

“Easy stuff, now,” Dream breathed as he walked back to the closet. After a bit of rummaging, he managed to drag out the garlic salt and onion powder along with the garlic cloves and Italian spices in one hand. In the other, he picked out the spaghetti sauce. 

Patches meowed loudly, pawing at Dream’s jeans. “Don’t you yell at your father, young lady! You get fed after dinner’s done.” Dream chuckled a bit as he bent down to rest a hand on Patches. He patted her side a few times before rising again. 

Moving over to the fridge, he took out the egg carton and set it on the counter with the pantry ingredients. He took out the ricotta and parmesan, grabbing the butter on his way back. As soon as the half-and-half was on the counter, Dream closed the fridge and stepped over to the cabinet everyone called the ‘cooking cabinet’. He took out the small box filled with measuring utensils, along with the salt and pepper. 

He studied everything on the counter, before facepalming. He opened the fridge again, pulling out the chicken he had prepared last night. Dream opened the small container and ripped off a piece of the meat. He bent down and made kissy noises while tapping the floor, attracting Patches to the area. He set the scrap onto the kitchen floor and stood back up. 

Dream reached into a drawer and pulled out a cutting board. After pulling out a santoku knife, he set the chicken onto the wooden surface and started chopping it. He cut the meat into small cubes, constantly measuring to see if he had enough. Eventually, after one last transfer from board to cup, he could say he was done. Dream put the extra chicken back in the container and set it in the fridge where he found it. George and Sapnap could fight over that later. 

He set out a bowl on the counter, in which he cracked in four eggs and added a cup of water. Grabbing out a whisk, he beat the two liquids--did eggs count as a liquid?-- together. He stopped the stirring momentarily as he measured out a cup of flower and one-and-a-half teaspoons of salt, throwing them both into the mixture. There was no scrape of metal on plastic, as the flour nullified the sound. It left the blond feeling mildly disappointed. 

He grabbed a handful of flour, throwing it down and spreading it out over the countertop. As he gradually added a little less than two cups of flour to the bowl, the variety got more and more tough to stir. The ball of dough hit the counter quickly as Dream tipped the basin. He set the bowl aside while he kneaded the substance. 

Pressing down hard with his knuckles, then getting softer as he got farther from the center. After the ball was pressed down into a flat sheet, it was flipped and tucked into a ball again for the process to repeat. He did this over and over until the dough was smooth and stretchy.

He divided the dough into halves, letting them sit for ten minutes and covering them with plastic wrap. When the time was up, Dream took to spreading each of the pieces out to the size of a small baking tray. Thankfully, there was no extra, because that would have been a pain to deal with. Nobody in the house could have eaten it, and there was no way to weave it into the recipe. 

“Patches!” Dream blurted as the cat jumped onto the counter. He set down the knife he was holding, and picked up Patches instead. “I could’ve cut you! Don’t do that!” He scolded gently, getting back on task. He measured the base into two-inch squares, cutting all of it out without too much difficulty. He did, however, use a lot of time in being precise. 

He set the squares onto a few plates and put them on top of the fridge. He eyed Patches suspiciously, muttering “bread thief” under his breath.

Setting a large skillet on top of the stove, Dream fetched the stick of butter from the counter. He unwrapped it carefully in a futile attempt to not get slick hands. He let the stick fall from the paper. He looked under the burner and turned the knob, igniting the fire underneath the skillet, causing the butter to start melting. 

In the meantime, Dream brought his cutting board back to the center of the counter and grabbed a bulb of garlic. He carefully picked out two cloves from the pod, setting the bulb aside to be put away later. Patches looked up curiously as her owner pulled out a chef’s knife. 

Dream laid one of the cloves under the flat side of the knife, and hit against it a couple of times; it was to be repeated with the other. Then, he grabbed both of the smashed vegetable pieces and rocked the knife over them a few times, mincing them to bits. He walked over to the stove and slid the garlic into the liquid butter, setting the heat to medium before putting the cutting board back.

He had measured out the half-and-half, setting the two measuring cups by his workspace before getting to work on  sautéing the garlic. It wasn’t that good, since he was constantly afraid of getting burnt. Dream tried his best, though. A cup of half-and-half was poured in after the garlic was fully fried. 

He stirred the concoction constantly for four minutes on medium heat, adding another half cup of half-and-half when time was up. Not only was the creamer added, but the cup-and-a-half of parmesan and a pinch of pepper were also sprinkled in. Dream then retrieved the spaghetti sauce, spilling half the jar into the skillet, then picked out a wooden spoon and stirred the sauce thoroughly. He added another half-cup of half-and-half and a few more tablespoons of parmesan, stirring until the sauce was smooth and had a pink-orange color. He turned the fire off before turning back to the counter.

Dream put three tablespoons of butter into the microwave to melt (“Patches, if I die, you get the house.” “Mrow?”) and took out a medium sized bowl. He set the cup of chopped chicken into it, and then the butter when it was melted. He grabbed the bowl’s sides and shook it a bit, tossing the components inside around gently. 

He threw in the tablespoons of parmesan and quarter cup of ricotta, adding in the teaspoon of Italian spices and the two teaspoons of garlic salt as well. He almost forgot the half teaspoon of pepper and half teaspoon of onion powder. He mixed the ingredients manually to make the filling, feeling excited to finally put the mezzaluna together. 

The dough squares on top of the samsung refrigerator were pulled down and set on the surface of the center isle. Dream scooped a tablespoon of filling out onto one of the squares. He turned the faucet on and wet the tip of his index finger under the stream of water. He turned back to the dough and wet the edges of the square, laying another square on top of it and sealing it with a fork. 

The process was repeated for all the other squares until they were all filled. Dream fished out a large pot and let it fill with water as he stood by the sink. He shut off the faucet and carried the pot over to the stove, turning the heat up to high so it would boil faster. 

He picked up the pockets and carried them over to the pot, which was near-boiling, and dropped them in. 

As he watched the food, Dream looked over to Patches, who was on the counter facing him. 

“Messy apron, clean sleeves, Patches. You know where I learned that? Ratatouille.” Dream’s voice was serious, and Patches just stared at him. “And apparently ratatouille isn’t just a bunch of different colored pepperoni, it’s actually vegetables. I just ruined everybody’s childhood, if not yours.” Dream poked his finger against Patches’ chest, to which she promptly started to lick him. He smiled, feeling bad that he had to pull away to drain the pasta. 

He dumped the contents of the pot into the sink. The pockets were caught in the strainer, whereas the water fell through down the drain. He waved his hand above him in an attempt to get the steam to dissipate as he put the pasta back into the pot to be transferred to the stove. 

“They’ll never know what hit ‘em! I’m the fuckin’  _ king  _ of making pasta!” 

“Meow.”

“Thank you, Patches. See, if Sap and George had minds like yours, we’d be going places.” 

As the metal clanked against the grate, Dream took out his phone.

**Dream** **_7:29pm_ **

**** _ Diner time bicth _

__ **SnapMap <3 ** **_7:30pm_ **

_ B rite ther, gta nd stream _

__ Dream smiled and went to go pick up the dishes that were strewn around the kitchen. He was in the middle of cleaning the excess flour off of the counter when George and Sapnap both came running. 

“Come get this Italian sausage, you hoes!” Dream called. “Pasta’s in the pot, sauce’s in the skillet,” He announced while drying his hands so he could pick up kitty. 

Sapnap got three bowls from the cabinet and handed each, one by one, to George who was dishing out the servings. He gave Sapnap his first, and took his and Dream’s to the table. He doubted Dream was going to set Patches down for a bit. 

“Patches made it all by herself!” Dream said as him and Patches took their seats. 

“You say that every time you make pasta.” 

“No, George, it’s paaah-staaa.” George rolled his eyes at Snacknap’s comment, opting to eat instead. 

~~. _ _ . / . _ / . . . / _ / . _~~

“I’m guessing you guys liked it?”

Sapnap and George looked at each other, mischief evident in their gazes, before Sapnap spoke up.

“Yeah, it was good; I could even go for seconds. How about you, George?” Sapnap raised his eyebrows as he looked over to his counterpart. 

“I could not agree with you more, Sapnap.” 

“I can get it for you guys, if you want?” Dream offered, beginning to feel nervous. They both shook their heads, standing up from the table. Instead of refilling their bowls, they both rinsed them out and set them in the sink. “Haha, what’s going on?”

George grabbed Dream’s hand, making him stand up, and dragged him towards the hallway. Sapnap, in the lead, opened the door to George’s bedroom. The three men filtered inside. When Dream looked back at the door he let go of George’s hand.

“I’m sorry little lady, but you can’t come in.” Dream patted the cat’s head and shoved her out the door, closing it before she could run back in.

When he turned back around, the two others were standing there, waiting for him.

“This was planned, wasn’t it?”

“Naturally.” George tipped his head.

Sapnap, tired of the tension, made his way over to Dream and slung his arms around the taller’s neck, bringing him down slightly so he could capture the blond’s lips in a kiss. When Dream didn’t pull away, Sapnap swiped his tongue along the other’s bottom lip; a request for entrance, which Dream happily accepted.

The two broke apart, the shorter pulling at Dream’s hoodie. Dream reached to the hem and pulled it over his head. Sapnap reached up for one more kiss before turning around to make sure George was in order. 

Dream supposed he should probably get rid of his jeans, too. He did just that, kicking the pants over to lay on top of his hoodie. He was left standing in his binder and his boxers, the former he didn’t want to get rid of until he absolutely had to. 

He was pulled back into reality when the clothes of the other two whizzed past him.

“I was closest!” Sapnap teased George, who looked mildly annoyed. 

George made eye contact with Dream. “How long have you had that on?”

Dream looked down quickly before bringing his gaze back up, trying to think of the time. “Since… um.. Six this morning?” Sapnap and George jolted when they heard that. 

“That’s thirteen hours! What the hell!” George exclaimed. “Take it off right now!” 

“But-”

“Give your body a break, babe. You can take a break and we can wash it and you can put it back on. Sound good?” Dream wanted to keep arguing but the concern that dominated in Sapnap’s eyes rather than his voice wouldn’t allow him to say no. Reluctantly, he shed the binder from his body and tossed it into the pile of clothes. He froze when his boyfriends started clapping loudly. He knew it. His chest was way too b-

“Yeah! Self-care!”

He laughed a bit. “Okay, okay, it’s all good now.” That didn’t stop either of the other boys from pecking one of his cheeks.

The Brit led him over to the bed, laying down. He pulled Dream on top of him so that his chest was to Dream’s back. Sapnap then spread Dream’s legs and crawled in between them. He planted a kiss on Dream’s jaw. Then as the top of his neck. He trailed kisses downwards until he reached the blond’s collarbone. 

Dream gasped when Sapnap bit down and George pushed two fingers into him. George pushed in and out of him as Sapnap sucked hickeys into his sun-kissed skin. He bit his bottom lip so as to not moan, but when George added a third finger, then a fourth not too long after, he cried out, slightly more quiet than a scream. 

Sapnap ceased the attention he was giving to Dream’s neck. The other whined at the loss of contact, but sharply inhaled when he felt the ravenet’s fingers circle around his vagina. He clenched his jaw and gripped onto Sapnap’s shoulders when he pushed two fingers into him, thrusting them slowly. The pace picked up quickly, though, Sapnap adding a third finger after a few minutes. 

“Are you okay with everything that’s going on right now, Dream?” George asked from under the blond.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. Yes, I’m okay with this.” The antici…………. pation Dream felt when both George and Sapnap positioned themselves to his holes was crushing. He hated this part; the part where everything stood still and you didn’t know when the floodgates would open again. Dream sucked in a breath.. 

And released it as the three collectively groaned when George and Sapnap pushed in. Dream felt like a sandwich, and not just because he was in between the two other men. 

“You doin’ okay?”

“Hnngh.. Full..” Dream breathed unsteadily in response to Sapnap’s question. It didn’t take long before he and George started to move inside of Dream, the latter writhing between them from the pleasure. George had turned his head and enveloped him in a passionate lip-lock, which caused Dream to buck his hips up.

“H-Holy-!” Dream covered his mouth before he could speak the rest of his mind. The feeling he got from the penetration magnified the stimulation he received when Sapnap rubbed his clit. At this point, he was panting and giving shallow requests. He could feel himself being driven to the edge, feel himself approaching his climax rapidly. 

“Fuck- I’m gonna cum-” George called through gritted teeth. His pace quickened immensely, as did Sapnap’s. Sapnap rapidly rubbed Dream, trying to push him to climax.

With a final thrust, George came deep inside the blond, breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso, sticky with sweat. Dream shivered as George’s hot breath hit the back of his neck.

“Oh God, Dream, frick-” Sapnap uttered as his thrusts became uneven and unsteady.

Dream grabbed the ravenet’s face firmly between his hands. “Don’t you- ngh- even think a-ah!-about it.” He growled in between moans.

“I wasn’t- hha- going to!”

Dream whimpered as Sapnap sped up even more, which Dream didn’t think was possible. The sound of skin on skin was deafened as the ravenet pulled out. He didn’t stop rubbing on Dream, and he spit into one of his palms, wrapping the hand around his length and jerking himself to completion. He started to buck into his hand and within seconds he had cum onto Dream’s stomach.

That was just what the blond needed. Moments after Sapnap released, the blond’s thighs started to spasm and he grasped onto Sapnap’s wrist with both hands.

“Too m-much-” was all he managed out, though Sapnap seemed to get the message. Dream laid there and breathed for a bit, only moving when his legs had calmed down and it didn’t hurt to touch himself. 

Sapnap reached over for the tissue box George kept on the nightstand, grabbing a few out and wiping Dream and himself down. Dream sat up and hugged Sapnap, cringing as his still-sensitive nipples made contact with his skin. 

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Dream. Go get Patches and we’ll call it a night, yeah? Looks like George’s been out for a while now.” Dream looked behind him. George was passed out cold. He guessed it was a combination of orgasming and the weight on top of him, the poor insomniac. 

He stood from the bed, cringing as he felt George’s spunk move inside of him. He’d take a shower as soon as he woke up the next morning. He bent down next to the discarded clothes and dug out his hoodie. Dream eyed his binder, but knew he couldn’t put it on with Sapnap watching, so he just left it.

He opened the bedroom door, peeking out into the hallway.

“Pspspspspsps, Patches, baby!” He called out. There was a small chirp and the sound of tiny paws hitting the floor. Patches was in the room in a few seconds, standing right by Dream. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid down next to George, with Patches laying on the Brit’s chest. Sapnap got on the other side of Dream, farthest away from George.

As Dream stole one last glance at the dark room, one thought crossed his mind. 

_ I forgot to put the pasta away. _

**Author's Note:**

> “For the last time, the rat from ratatouille isn’t an avenger.”  
> “Are you saying Remy couldn’t save the day from Thanos, Charlie?”  
> “He’d cook such a banger meal and then d i e.”  
> “Thanos is bald he can’t even make him do fuckin’ pasta!”  
> -CallMeCarson, These Quizzes Actually Drove Us Insane...


End file.
